


Of Art Projects, Horrible (Awesome) Friends and High School

by Whisperweber



Series: Broduce 101 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, a lot more ships coming soon, aka you will need to squint, i cant title or write a summary, not tagging all of them, or look carefully, welcome to me showing my ships like how disney hides their mickeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperweber/pseuds/Whisperweber
Summary: I can't title. Or write a summary.The Main Focus is Bae Jinyoung and Joo Haknyeon.Basically my take at Rivals to Friends to (maybe) Lovers





	Of Art Projects, Horrible (Awesome) Friends and High School

“I think that technology in classrooms is a stupid idea, considering that we’re all already anti-social.”  
“Technology in classrooms is probably the best idea that mankind has invented since Strawberry Milkis.”  
“Milkis tastes like crap.”  
“Like your grades?”  
A collective ‘Oooooo’-ing was heard in the room, which was promptly stopped with a ‘Shut up’ from their teacher.  
“No, we’re getting off topic. Also, at least my grades are better than your personality.”  
Even the teacher couldn’t stop the ‘Oooo’s this time.  
“Boys! You guys are having a debate, not a lovers’ spat! You guys each have 3 more people in your debate groups and this is what you guys wanna do? Shout insults at each other? I can’t deal with you guys anymore! Next group please!”  
At this, the teacher didn’t bother telling them to stop calling her a ‘savage’.

Jinyoung and Haknyeon just stared at each other. This was not the first time someone had said something along the lines of them being a couple. Their respective friend groups had doubted their denial of not liking each other, or being in a relationship together more than five times. Their friends had also told them an interesting fact about the BL shippers in their school- Like how they shipped them together, or that they were their OTP (whatever that was). Jinyoung didn’t even understand why people thought he was dating Haknyeon of all people. They rarely ever interacted, and everytime they did hold a conversation, they started having disagreements about everything under the sun they could argue about (Jihoon is pretty sure they argued about the benefits of nail polish before). 

During lunch that day, Jinyoung asked his friends about why people ‘shipped’ himself and Haknyeon. “That’s because you guys are always around each other! Everytime I see either one of you, the other’s always in close proximity, and when you guys argue, you unconsciously lean towards each other, which only old married couples do unknowingly,” Jihoon supplied (un)helpfully. “That’s a stupid reason Jihoon. You and Jonghyun are always all over each other, and nobody has asked if you guys are dating, or even suspected a thing.”  
“Well, dear best friend, that’s because we’re actually dating, and we have been since last year. It’s obvious enough.”  
“True, but still,” Jinyoung refused to believe the reality, that even his best friend would betray him. “Why?”  
“It’s because you guys are cute together.” said Hwanwoong.  
(“ZhengTing, what is Jinyoung freaking out about? I can’t understand is since he’s speaking so quickly.”  
“Justin, it’s nothing you need to know, just pretend they’re acting stupid as usual.”  
“Guys, I can understand that much mandarin and I know for a fact you just called us stupid,” added a slightly pissed off Jihoon.)

Jinyoung still didn’t accept this answer. “Seriously, why? I’m straight!” Everybody else on the table looked at him, as if he was an idiot.  
“Jinyoung, you’re as straight as cooked spaghetti.”  
“Thank you Zhengting, for that. He needs it,” Jihoon added.  
“Guys, I’m still here.”  
“We know. We’re just ignoring you.”  
“Like how you’re always ignoring Haknyeon.” said Justin.

(“Zhengting what have you been teaching Justin?”  
“How to survive with Bae Jinyoung, that’s what I’ve been teaching him.”  
“I always knew you were a good man.”  
"I know. I'm the next I.O.I.")

At this point, Jinyoung was straight up done with his so-called friends, and just walked (a.k.a strutted) off with his bag to his next class. Until he remembered that Dongmyung, was waiting for him at the snack bar before the lesson, to grab a quick snack. So he started running frantically, as they agreed to meet up at 1:15 and it was now 1:13. He was running so frantically, that he didn’t even notice someone in his way, and crashed into something (or someone).

“Owwww.” Jinyoung could have recognized that voice anywhere. “Never thought you’d be such an aggressive person, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung had crashed straight into Ju Haknyeon. Like smack dab into him, and somehow pushed him onto the floor. He was also pretty sure that his face was tomato red now, because of that one sentence Haknyeon had said.  
“Jinyoung, I definitely did not expect you to be late to our lunch meeting, especially not because of this type of reason.”  
“I’ll leave you guys to your privacy now, since I already have more than enough blackmail photos now.”  
It was at this point, that Jinyoung remembered the time. He quickly got up and started sprinting to the Art studio. By the time he arrived, the class had barely sat down. He saw Haknyeon sitting quietly, with the only empty seat left next to him. Jinyoung unwillingly moved his body to the seat, which was at the back of the classroom, while wondering how Haknyeon had gotten there so quickly.  
“Class, I hope you like the seats you have chosen, as your seatmates will be your partner in art for this term. Expressions of Joy and Despair were heard around the relatively big room.  
“So I guess that means we’re stuck with each other till June then.” Haknyeon uttered in mock despair.  
“Stop sounding so happy, you bigot.” murmured a more than slightly annoyed Jinyoung.  
“Class, your first project of this term, which is also worth 50% of your final term grade, is to make a portfolio, documenting at least one different time spent hanging out with your partner every month. You will need to take at least one picture during the time you guys hang out, and have the date on it, so I know you aren’t cheating. That isn’t all. You will also need a different way of expressing the hangout everytime. So for example, in March, you decide to sketch a place you and your partner might have visited, then you can’t do sketching anymore. The picture you guys take will also be needed beside the art you use to express. You can take this any way you want, but the book I’m giving to every pair has 16 pages, not including the title and back, and I expect every page to be filled, including the front and back. Ask me if you have anymore questions.”

Jinyoung sighed. He knew he should’ve expected this, since he decided to take higher level art instead of Physical Education, but this project was definitely no easy task. Jinyoung turned to look at Haknyeon, who was already furiously scribbling on the extra sheet of paper the teacher had given along with the portfolio book.  
“What are you doing?” asked Jinyoung, who was feeling extremely left out.  
“I’m thinking of ideas and places we should go for the hangouts,” replied Haknyeon.  
“By the way, are you free this Saturday? We could go to Han Gang and hang out there,” suggested Haknyeon. Jinyoung quickly agreed, as he didn’t want to spend more time than necessary conversing with him. “I’ll meet up with you outside of school around 10am that day then. Don’t be late- remember that this is 50% of our final grade.”

The bell soon rang for the end of the lesson, and Jinyoung escaped as quick as possible from the room. The rest of the week passed by in a flash, until it was Friday night. 

PM 10:09  
Unknown Number: Excuse me  
Unknown Number: Is this Bae Jinyoung?

Yes  
Who are you and what do you want from me.

Unknown Number: this is Haknyeon  
Unknown Number: Jihoon gave me your number the other day hu

Jinyoung should have expected Jihoon to give Haknyeon his number sooner or later, but he still felt betrayed. (Mostly because Jihoon gave Haknyeon his phone number, and not himself).

Ju Haknyeon: I just wanted to remind you that we’re meeting at 10am tomorrow.

K.  
Good Night.

Ju Haknyeon: Sweet dreams  
Jinyoung found it hard to fall asleep afterwards, but after another 10 minutes or so, he fell asleep, with his phone next to him.

 

Jinyoung woke up the next morning at 9, which was much earlier than normal for him. He took a quick shower, and grabbed the first sweater and pair of jeans he found, along with a pair of worn out converses. His rush to get to school by 10am caused him to forget about the cold weather, and when he was getting on the bus, his teeth was chattering. By the time he got off the bus, it was 9:58 am, and he barely had time to take a breath, before a sudden shout of ‘Jinyoung’ scared him out of his wits. Haknyeon wore what seemed like 3 layers of jackets and jumpers, a pair of white washed jeans, along with matching blue gloves and sneakers.  
“How are you not freezing your arse off, you moron?” commented Haknyeon. Jinyoung tried to open his mouth to give a witty retort, but even barely moving his facial muscles was a hard task. Suddenly, a navy scarf was shoved in his face. “Just take it and use it. I’m warm enough for now,” Haknyeon told Jinyoung, who was staring at him in confusion. He gingerly took the scarf with a mumbled ‘thank you’, and wrapped it around his neck. The scarf was fairly big, and wrapping it all around made it reach his nose. It smelled like strawberries that were freshly picked, with a hint of mint and honey.

The pair started their walk to Han Gang, which was a moderate distance away from their campus. They arrived fairly quickly, and decided to order fried chicken to eat while sitting on the river bank. They took a selfie with the fried chicken, and with the river in the background.  
“Why don’t we get to know each other, since this project is going to span over 4 months of work?”  
“If you want, we could play 20 questions.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine with that.”  
“So Jinyoung, what is your favorite color?”  
“Red. Yours?”  
“Blue. Favorite Drink?” Jinyoung was not surprised at Haknyeon’s favorite color, as most of his belongings were somehow blue, in one way or another.  
“Light Coke.”  
“Mine is Strawberry Milkis. Favorite group?”  
“NCT.”  
“I personally prefer GOT7, but NCT is also a great group. Who’s your bias in NCT?”  
“Taeil.”  
“Well mine is Johnny.”  
“Oh.”

“So what do you think we should do for this month’s one. Since she gave us 16 pages, then every month we’ll have to use 4 pages.” asked Haknyeon.  
“Well, I was thinking that we could put the photo on the first of the 4 pages, then our artwork, and on the last two pages maybe an account or summary of what we’ve done and an extra piece of artwork or artform.”  
“That’s a good idea, but what should we do for the main artwork of March?”  
“Well we could do a sketch of the photo we took, and for the last two pages, we can draw each other next to our summaries.”  
“That is an amazing idea. Why didn’t I think of that.”  
“Well now you just thought of it. There.”  
“Stop the sass, Sassy McSasserson!”

 

Soon, it was 4pm, and they had unknowingly spent 6 hours in the cold together. They decided to bring in their artwork on Monday, to show each other during the art lesson that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship  
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are  
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever i’m feeling like also known as i rant sometimes)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


End file.
